Usually, lasers include solid lasers, gas lasers, liquid lasers, semiconductor lasers, etc. Semiconductor lasers are also called semiconductor laser diodes which are usually applied to optical communication, information storage and processing, laser printing, etc., due to their advantages of small volume, high efficiency and long service life.